1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to illuminating devices, and particularly to an illuminating device with replaceable light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes have been widely used in illumination devices to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. Relevant subject matter is disclosed in an article entitled “Solid State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published in a magazine Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, No. 10, by Michael S. Shur et al. in October, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A typical illuminating device, such as advertising panel, generally includes LEDs and a holding base. The holding base comprises a front plate and a rear plate. The rear plate has a receiving space defined therein for receiving the LEDs. The rear plate is fittingly fixed on the front plate to fix the LEDs onto the holding base. However, it is difficult to remove the LEDs from the holding base once they are assembled together, so that it is necessary to replace both the LEDs and the holding base when the LEDs no longer work.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved illuminating device which can overcome the above shortcomings.